


Oak-Love

by misura



Category: The Keltiad - Patricia Kennealy-Morrison
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: In which a truth is at long last perceived.





	Oak-Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).



While the demands of military service left them with but little time for social visits, between the three of them, Aeron, Gwydion and Rhodri nevertheless succeeded to make the most of what opportunities were afforded them, and so it was a rare month that passed without one of them getting word from the others, either by official report or by more personal message.

Rhodri and Gwydion were, at this time, while aware of their feelings for Aeron as yet ignorant of the dan tying the two of them to one another as surely as the two of them had been tied to Aeron.

Their exploits and victories were, by now, as often and as well spoken of as their matchless friendship and friendly rivalry - a rivalry that had, slowly but surely, extended itself to the star-squadrons which had now found themselves under their command for over a year.

While this rivalry was as yet friendly, doing more good than harm, it was nevertheless judged best to seek to temper it in battle. Thus, when an enemy force of sufficient threat and strength was found, both Rhodri and Gwydion found themselves dispatched to deal with it in all due haste.

 

"And no one had I rather had at my side in this venture," concluded Rhodri, having contrived to travel by a route that would allow him a few hours' visit to Aeron while his star-squadron took in fuel and supplies, to share with her those details of his orders that would be public knowledge soon enough.

Aeron smiled, Rhodri's love for Gwydion burning to her othersight as brightly as did his love for her.

She had not yet gathered sufficient experience to hope to be given a command of her own, although with each new assignment, she felt surer of her abilities, while likewise feeling that there were still a great many things she would need to learn and master.

"It will be a fine thing, for the two of you to see one another again in person," said Aeron.

Her othersight showed her Rhodri's shared joy; outwardly, he sought to appear more casual. "Aye, I imagine it will be, though not so fine a thing it would have been had you been there also."

Aeron laughed. "That will likely be a long while yet, and while the thought is kind, I assure you that the knowledge that the two of you are together will give me as much pleasure as your presence here and now with me does."

Rhodri's smiles were not as rare as Gwydion, but Aeron treasured them none the less.

Rivals he and Gwydion might be, yet their friendship and nobility of spirit would ever prevent them from experiencing such dark feelings as jealousy or envy, and so Aeron was content to bide a while and let time bring about what she otherwise might have attempted herself.

 

The battle's outcome had never been in question. Its effectiveness in ending the trouble quickly and for a good while yet had been in some doubt, for at some point, it had looked as though some parts of the enemy's fleet would seek to escape, leaving them free to bring about further mischief, rather than stay and give honorable battle.

Quite who might claim credit for preventing such an unsatisfying outcome was unclear, for while Rhodri claimed it had been Gwydion's insight that won the day, Gwydion claimed it had been Rhodri's quick orders, and so all but the hostile combatants came out of the skirmish well content.

Before battle, there had been few opportunities for Gwydion and Rhodri to speak. Thus, it was after that Rhodri came to dine in Gwydion's rooms and discuss with him him what news there was of Aeron and their other mutual friends and acquaintances.

"Soon enough, I think she will outshine both of us," said Rhodri.

Gwydion did not wonder at the difference between Rhodri's love for Aeron and what he perceived as Rhodri's feelings of friendship for himself. He mistook them for wholly different things; thus, he felt no surprise at Rhodri voicing joy at the prospect of Aeron's abilities outstripping his own in a way Rhodri would never have spoken of the notion that Gwydion might best him in any field.

"A sad day it would be, when neither of may serve her in doing things she might do better herself," he said. He did not doubt that Aeron would prove superior in any field she applied herself to. However, as future Ard-rhian, she could never hope to be permitted to focus on any one field. Rather, she would study all of them, both those suited to her nature and those not, so that she might recognize in others what she had not been permitted time for to grow in herself.

Rhodri looked rueful. "Aye. It may be that you have the right of it. I confess, I had not considered things in that light."

"What reason would you have to do so, other than to fret over events unlikely to ever come to pass?" said Gwydion. "Today's battle was well-fought. We should celebrate our victory, for it was as fine a one as ever I have seen or won."

Rhodri smiled. "And so, would you have me sing of it, in days to come?"

"Rather, I would have you sing for me the song you had me sing for Aeron," said Gwydion. "If it is not too much to ask, for I know well that you would have much preferred to have delivered it yourself."

"And what value a birthday gift, delivered months after the proper date?" Rhodri shook his head. "Nay, _braud_ , it was a kindness you did me in delivering it, and me who stands in your debt for it."

Gwydion would have argued that it was not so, for he had witnessed Aeron's joy in receiving it, while Rhodri had received only a message. As they had lain together, after, they had spoken of Rhodri and their love for him, and what the future might hold for the three of them.

The memory was too sweet and joyful to wish for argument now. Thus, he said, "Then, will you sing?"

And Rhodri inclined his head and took up his instrument, and sang of love, and as Gwydion looked in his eyes, at last, he saw the truth of it.

 

Oak-love, it was called: a love that sprung for a small seed, sending its roots ever deeper underground while aboveground, a tree grew slowly but surely, gaining girth and strength with each season that passed until at last the tree had grown taller and stronger than any one might deny its existence.

If Rhodri might be excused for not having seen it sooner for lacking the othersight that might have shown him the feelings that lived in those around him, Gwydion knew himself to have no such excuse.

Worse: looking back on certain events, certain moments, he thought that even if he had never seen clearly, he had at least on some level perceived the tree's branches, reaching, shaking in the wind.

He had faced Rhodri in the sword-ring many times, finding joy in measuring strength against strength, skill against skill. He had, sometimes, looked at Rhodri, after, and felt desire stir within himself - yet always, he had suppressed and denied it, thinking it lightning-love at best, something that would burn itself out within a forthnight and leave only ashes. Likewise, he had ignored any sign that Rhodri might welcome him in his bed as well as his heart.

Better, Gwydion had told himself, to walk away. He was not so lacking in willing lovers that he need risk changing what he had with Rhodri.

All the while, unaware of what already was, and only wanted acceptance.

 

Aeron, true to Gwydion's expectations, found her time spent beyond the Pale slowly coming to an end. She had learned much, although she would have been first to admit there was at least as much she had yet to learn. Still, also as Gwydion had mused, she had knowledge and experience enough to recognize in others the qualities an Ard-rhian required in her commanders. It would have to suffice.

Nearly a year had passed since she had last seen Rhodri and longer still since Gwydion had served as Rhodri's messenger, delivering to her the song that was her birthday gift.

Thus, being told that the both of them had come to visit came as a considerable surprise.

She had been told, in messages sent by them both as well as in stories passed from pilot to pilot, of their joint victory, and of Rhodri having spent the night in Gwydion's rooms, after. Those who knew her well had been pleased to bring her joy by the telling; those who knew her less well had been disappointed in their hopes to see her downcast or distraught.

Still, as she had once looked up at Rhodri and found him too wonderful to ever hope herself worthy of his attention, so now, too, she found herself nervous to face them, and let her othersight see if their love for one another did not now outshine what both of them felt for her.

Little use in telling herself the notion was a foolish one; once it had taken hold, it would not budge.

Had the time spent without sight or word been shorter, she might have dawdled for ever, letting the hour of their departure arrive and plead that time had taken the decision out of her hands. As it was, she postponed as long as her duties permitted, before good manners forced her to face her visitors.

The moment she entered the room, she was swept up in Rhodri's embrace and knew all of her fears to have been baseless, his mind so bright to her othersight that it near-hurt to look at him.

Gwydion, slightly more restrained, but looked up at her from where he sat, silently offering her a drink once Rhodri had released her, which she accepted.

Her heart felt as if it might burst with joy for nearly a hundred beats before it settled in her chest and she felt a great calm come over her as she looked at Gwydion and Rhodri in turn, seeing all that the three of them might be, both to each other and to Keltia.


End file.
